The Headband
by NaruSasuGIVZmeBoners
Summary: Takes place after Naruto Shippuuden episode 189. Sasuke forgets to take off his fake cat-ears at the end of their mission. What happens when Naruto decides not to tell him as a prank? Lemon, that's what. NaruSasu.


**Omg. I just watched the new episode :'D I was squeeing the entire time 8D**

… **I think we all were D;**

**P.S. I recommend watching Naruto Shipp. episode 189 first before reading this! ;D**

_**o0o0o**_

After a long mission of sneaking into the Nekomata's hideout, fighting an entire army of cats, and finally stealing the last paw-print, Team 7 trudged back to Ichiraku Ramen to meat up with their sensei, Kakashi.

"Ma… I feel like I smell like cat," Sakura groaned, letting her head droop.

Naruto nodded, groaning in unison with her, "I know… If we get another mission that has anything to do with cats, I'm forcing Sasuke to do it for me…"

Sakura propped an eyebrow as Naruto's voice began to fade with each word.

"What is it?" The pink-haired ninja asked.

Naruto began to grin evilly, then silently pointed to Sasuke's head. Perched on the top of the Raven's hair was the headband they had used to disguise themselves as cats in their previous mission.

Sakura than slammed a hand over her mouth to keep in the giggle fit building up in her chest. How the two had failed to notice the fake kitty ears for so long was beyond them, but how Sasuke Uchiha had as well… was down right hilarious. Especially since he was the one most reluctant to wearing the ridiculous headband in the first place.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and kept walking, ignoring the two.

_They're probably talking about something stupid,_ the Uchiha thought.

The two other Genin slowed until they were walking alone, clutching their stomachs to keep from laughing.

"Sh-should w- we tell h-him…?" Sakura forced out in a giggly whisper.

Naruto shook his head violently, wiping a tear from his eye, "No, no. Wait until he notices!"

Sakura nodded weakly, her laughter finally dying down.

Sasuke suddenly spun around.

"Hurry up, you two!" He shouted angrily, clenching his fists.

The laughter built up again in their chests again full-speed when he did this.

Naruto bit his lip and Sakura winced, covering her mouth with her hand.

Sasuke just huffed and whirled back around when his teammates refused to cooperate. He heard them burst into another giggle fit and crossed his arms.

_What's with them?_

_**o0o0o**_

Eating dinner with an angry Sasuke with cat-ears was probably the hardest thing to do without laughing in the entire world, Sakura and Naruto had agreed.

Kakashi had just sat there watching the scene in amusement, grinning evilly behind his mask.

The old man that worked at Ichiraku had just propped an eyebrow at the Uchiha's appearance in confusion but just shrugged it off, oblivious to Naruto's fatal attempts to hide his laughter.

"I think I'll start my training early, since you're all acting extra weird today." Sasuke muttered as he slurped down his last noodle.

Naruto's hisses of laughter suddenly died down. His eyes widened; _no, I have to see his face when he realizes he still has the cat-ears on!_

He gulped down the rest of his entire bowl and wiped his mouth with his sleeve in a rush.

"W-wait! I'm done too! It'll be more effective if we train together." Naruto said with a wide grin, pulling out a few coins to pay for the food from his pocket.

Sasuke sighed, "Fine, but only if you stop acting so annoying, dobe."

Naruto used every ounce of his will-power not to call out the raven just then, knowing his reaction when he found out he had been wearing the headband _all day _would be priceless.

He mumbled a _whatever, teme,_ then jumped down from his stool happily.

"Bye Kakashi-Sensei! Sakura-Chan!" Naruto shouted, giving Sakura a wink. She giggled behind her hand. Kakashi just rolled his eyes.

_**o0o0o**_

Naruto fell to the ground with an exhausted thumb, having been training for the last four-straight hours. He let out a deep breath as Sasuke collapsed beside him- still wearing the cat-ears.

Naruto smirked.

"Neh, Sasuke?" The blond asked.

"Mm?" Sasuke moaned tiredly.

"Todays mission was fun, right?" He smiled, turning to look at his best friend with bright eyes, "I think we should do things like this more often."

Sasuke looked at him and blinked, "I thought you hated missions that involve cats."

Naruto's lip turned up in disgust, "I do! I mean- missions with just the three of us. Missions that teach us important lessons, but at the same time, it's not too difficult. You know?"

"And what important lesson have you learned from today's mission?" Sasuke muttered, propping an eyebrow.

Naruto grinned, "Well, for one, don't mess with a ninja cat."

Sasuke 'hn-d,' smiling slightly. His smile vanished as Naruto rolled over and crawled on top of the raven, resting one leg in-between the other boy's and setting both hands on either side of his face. Sasuke gulped silently, a slight blush spreading up his neck.

"Naruto….?" He mouthed, words no longer able to leave his mouth.

"And two…" Naruto continued brushing his hand against Sasuke's cheek, then slowly raked it through his hair, "Don't forget to take off embarrassing headbands when your mission is over."

Sasuke's mouth fell open and he blinked in disbelief when the blond pulled his hands back, revealing the cat-ears he had apparently been wearing all day.

Sasuke's lips set into a thin line and his face turned bright red as Naruto burst into the laughter he had been dying to release all day. He fell onto the ground, rolling around and giggling until his stomach hurt.

"Ahaha! You should have seen your f-face," Naruto chuckled out, still wheezing from laughing so hard, "Priceless! Ahaha-"

He slammed against the dirt with an 'oof' when Sasuke shoved him roughly.

"Shut up! You should have said something, idiot!" He shouted, his dark bangs covering his eyes.

Naruto giggled one last time, then wiped his eye, "Sorry… But it was just, you're so…" He chuckled, "And the cat-ears…" He trailed off and burst back into another giggle fit, letting his head fall back against the ground. Sasuke frowned and started to stand up, when a warm hand pulled him back.

"Sorry! I'm done, I swear. I'm really sorry." The Genin apologized with a smile as he lifted himself up. Sasuke pouted his lower lip out, glancing to the side in annoyance. Naruto smirked when he saw the blush hadn't completely left the raven's face.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and slumped back against the grass, then threw his arm over his face.

"You're an idiot…" He mumbled mostly to himself. Naruto just smiled at the embarrassed Uchiha, when another thought crossed his mind.

_I know what will__really__embarrass him!_

He grinned fully, and climbed back on top of his teammate the same way he had before. Sasuke pulled his arm away from his face, eyes widened.

"But it's ok, Sasuke…" Naruto said, grabbing the ravens arms and placing them upright above his head.

"Because Sakura was right. You did look really cute with the cat-ears." Naruto whispered, leaning in until they were less than an inch apart.

"W-what?" Sasuke sputtered breathlessly, his blush returning fully. Naruto inwardly smirked, sliding a hand up the other boy's blue shirt until it met a soft nipple. Sasuke hissed.

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing?" He shouted, shuddering away from his hand.

Naruto's breath hitched in his throat.

_What _was_ he doing? _

His eyebrows furrowed. He didn't exactly know, but one thing was sure… he didn't want to stop.

Naruto slammed his mouth against Sasuke's instead of answering, pressing down harder until Sasuke stopped struggling. He peeked an eye open, smirking slightly when he saw Sasuke's eyes had closed. He used this as a chance to slide his tongue into the raven's mouth, wincing slightly when Sasuke involuntarily bit down. His shoulders drooped again when Sasuke eventually relaxed, his teeth unclenching and his tongue wrapping around Naruto's own. They stayed like that for a while, tongues fighting for dominance while at the same time exploring each others mouthes. Sasuke eventually broke away from their tongue battle as air became a necessity, and Naruto just continued sucking at his bottom lip.

Naruto loved Sasuke's taste. It was so _him,_ a bit spicy- but at the same time- a bit sweet. And it made his stomach feel all warm and fluttery.

He smiled slightly, his mouth leaving Sasuke's to run kissed down his throat, pausing at his pulse. Sasuke moaned, leaning his head back and burying his hands in Naruto's hair. The blond ran his hands down his blue shirt, hesitated before pulling it up and off. He glanced at Sasuke, as if asking for permission, and the raven nodded, as if granting it. That was all Naruto needed. He ripped the annoyance off, tossing it aside before attacking the boy's chest with his tongue. His kissed along his collar bone, listening carefully and stopping at the spots that made Sasuke groan. The other boy thought he'd lose it if Naruto kept sucking him the way he was, as his hands soared around his upper body. He gasped as he felt something warm and moist enclose around his right nipple, as two fingers pinches his other one. He slammed his eyes closed and held his breath, relaxing a bit when the blond's tongue licked and sucked at his nipple at a slower pace. Sasuke hadn't noticed he had lifted his right leg until Naruto let out a deep moan. He blushed fiercely. His blush deepened when he saw his knee had rubbed against the other's now-obvious erection.

"Sa… suke…" Naruto groaned huskily, his voice so deep Sasuke could hardly recognize it. He swallowed hard when Naruto started grinding himself against Sasuke's leg, taking in short, ragged breaths.

"Nnn…" Naruto grunted. Before Sasuke realized what was happening, the blond ninja reached down and attacked his pants, tugging at the strings that held them in place in a frenzy. They both sighed slightly in relief when he finally got them untied, then tugged the white shorts down to his ankles. Sasuke gasped when Naruto began to work on his boxers.

"Naruto!" He shouted, weakly sitting up. Naruto propped an eyebrow.

"What?" He whispered, his voice still too deep to recognize.

"W-we can't do this!" Sasuke sputtered, swallowing hard.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "It's just kissing, teme."

Sasuke blushed, "It is not! We're too young for this kind of thing-" He gasped loudly and threw his head back in pleasure when he felt Naruto's warm mouth wrap around his throbbing erection. He let out a loud moan as the other's tongue swirled around his cock, starting at the base and pausing at the head. He gave the leaking tip a swipe with his tongue, causing Sasuke to shudder violently.

"Oh god, Naruto…" He said breathlessly, not able to understand anything that was happening other than the fact that Naruto's mouth was around his dick. He felt a smirk against him, then teeth as the other boy slid his mouth up and down his stiff length. He stopped at the tip, pressing his tongue into the tiny slit. Sasuke groaned and squeezed his nails into Naruto's skull. Just as he thought it couldn't get any better, Naruto slipped a finger inside of Sasuke, swirling around and prodding the sensitive area.

Sasuke shuddered, "N… Naruto…"

"Relax…" Naruto whispered, slipping in another finger into the tight space. Sasuke gulped, letting his head fall back in ecstasy as his friend's fingers explored his body. He let out a yelp when a certain spot was hit inside of him, and his eyes shot open.

"Nn-ng! Naruto! R-right there!" He ground out, so lost in pleasure he was barely able to form a proper sentence. Naruto didn't hesitate in striking that spot again, shoving his fingers against it roughly until he was up to his knuckles. Sasuke screamed out, tossing his head back and grinding his nails into Naruto's shoulders. Seeing Sasuke scream like that made Naruto shudder. It made him want to hear Sasuke scream more. It made him want to drive him to the edge until he was screaming his name, lost in pleasure. Naruto groaned at the thought, shoving in two more fingers and slamming it into the boy's tight hole.

_"Naruto!" _Sasuke screamed, tightening his muscles around his fingers,_ "M-more! Please!"_

Naruto couldn't take anymore. He shoved his pants down his thighs, and released his erection from the confines of his boxers. Sasuke panted in annoyance when Naruto ripped his fingers away, then groaned when he felt the tip of Naruto's cock replace them.

"P-put it in! I'm fine!" Sasuke grumbled impatiently, thrusting upwards slightly. Naruto smirked and held down his hips.

Sasuke heard him mutter something that sounded a lot like 'if you say so,' before he felt the entire length of Naruto's dick slam inside of him. He screeched in pain, forcing his eyes open to glare daggers at Naruto's amused smirk.

"I- idiot!" He breathed out, clenching his teeth. Naruto hissed when he felt Sasuke squeeze himself around him.

"Sasu-ke! Relax…" He muttered, trying to ignore the pain his teammate was causing him.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you were in my position right now!" Sasuke shouted, digging his nails into Naruto's back.

Naruto huffed, then reluctantly pulled out a bit.

"You have to relax…" He whispered into Sasuke's flushed ear. The raven winced, then swallowed, trying to force himself to become accustomed to the new feeling. As soon as Naruto felt Sasuke's muscles weaken around him, he pushed in farther. He smirked when Sasuke hardly even flinched, and sent him a look that clearly said 'I told you so!'

Sasuke grimaced, "Shut up-"

He was cut off when Naruto quickly pulled out before pushing back in all the way in one fast motion, knocking the wind out of Sasuke. He was so close to that spot, he could feel it. If only he moved a bit to the right… The boy's eyes shot open when Naruto did just that, and screamed out.

"G-god! Naruto! There! A-again!" Sasuke shouted out, his voice strangled by pleasure. Naruto grinned widely before pulling out and ramming back into the raven in the same spot, causing him to scream in ecstasy. Naruto let out a deep groan at the feeling of Sasuke tightening around him. The way Sasuke looked and felt as he pounded into him… it was amazing. His face was flushed bright red, and was covered in sweat. He felt something in his stomach curl up into a tight ball as he watched Sasuke shout and writhe in pleasure underneath him, and he wanted nothing more than to let it go. He gathered up all his strength, and slammed against Sasuke as hard as he could. They were both too lost in each other to hear either of their loud screams as they came. A shudder ran up Sasuke's spine when he felt Naruto come inside him, the warm liquid spreading inside of him. The blond collapsed on top of him, panting hard against Sasuke's now-sticky chest. The two panted roughly until they came down from their high, too exhausted to sit up yet.

Naruto lazily lifted his head up, "See, it was just kissing…" He murmured with a giggle. Sasuke stared down at him incredulously before bursting out laughing. Naruto blinked at him for a moment, before joining him. They both laughed in unison until their chests hurt and tears formed in the corners of their eyes. Naruto let out a breath, then rolled over beside Sasuke.

"You should wear this more often…" Naruto said, picking up the forgotten headband and holding it in the air. Sasuke frowned.

"Forget it!"

_**o0o0o**_

"Hey, Naruto wait up!" Naruto turned around when he heard Sakura yell from behind him, and waited for her to run up to meet him. She paused for a moment to catch her breath, before she balled her hands into fists and shot him a look of determination.

"So, how did it go? What did he say? Was he completely shocked! Did he even find out? What happened! Tell me, tell me, tell me!" She jumped up and down in anticipation.

Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "Oh, yeah, he found out. And yeah, he was completely shocked." He laughed at the memory, "You should have seen his face!"

Sakura giggled at the thought, "What happened after that?"

Naruto bit his tongue before turning around and crossing his arms behind his head.

"Oh, nothing in particular."

**-END-**

_**o0o0o**_

**Omg, wasn't that just the most amazing ending? ::rolls eyes:: **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed my fellow yaoi pervs ;D**

**OH! And do you think this would make a cute doujinshi? :D **

**Let me know in your review! **


End file.
